


First Kiss

by gl1tt3rpuke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl1tt3rpuke/pseuds/gl1tt3rpuke
Summary: idk think the title says enough





	First Kiss

Sitting on the grey couch, Tucker twiddled with his thumbs, glancing at Robert every once in a while. Robert's gaze seemed to have been focused on the television, his legs kicked up onto the coffee table. Tucker sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, scooting closer to Robert. He kept scooting himself until eventually, he was right next to Robert, their bodies against each other. Smiling a bit, Robert wrapped his arm around Tucker's shoulder, causing the taller boy to blush a little. Finally, something romantic. The TV was the only thing making any sound, Tucker and Robert hadn't spoken a word. Weren't couples supposed to be chattier?

The two had been dating for only a short time. About 2 or 3 days. Within that time, things were still awkward. Sure, the two had both been in relationships before. They should've known what they were doing by now. But, considering they both had only been with girls in the past, maybe that's what was making this so hard for them. Not to mention the fact that Tucker wasn't exactly comfortable in his last relationship. Of course, with this relationship just starting, it was bound to be a bit awkward. Both boys had a feeling that this wouldn't last long, anyways.

"Robby bo Bobby?" Tucker looked at his bf, who was cringing, probably at the stupid nickname. 

"Don't call me that," Robert groaned. "What? What is it?" 

"You love me, riiiight?" 

"Of course." 

After that short exchange, it went silent again, which annoyed Tucker. There really was no point in the lack of conversation, either. There wasn't anything good on TV, none of them were interested. In fact, Robert had taken out his phone and started to scroll on his social media. One of them could've easily changed the channel but, the remote was on the TV stand, they were both far too lazy to get up and get it.

Tucker huffed crossed his arms, pouting like a little kid. He looked at his short boyfriend and let out a long, exaggerated sigh, trying to get his attention again. It wasn't working.

"..Prove it." Tucker suddenly said. 

Robert looked up from his phone, raising a brow. "What?" 

"Prove that you love me. C'mon." Tucker pulled his legs up onto the couch and put his hands on Robert's thigh, looking up at him with his deep, blue eyes. The way they sparkled reminded Robert of the ocean on a nice, summer day when the sun would shine down on the waves. 

The shorter man raised his eyebrows, grinning a bit. He hugged Tucker and held him close. Smiling giddily, Tucker snuggled up against Robert, resting his head onto his chest. He felt warm. It was rather nice and relaxing. Oh, how he would've loved if his relationship with Betty was this good. Sure, he cuddled with her, too, but, it didn't feel right. 

Suddenly, Robert grabbed Tucker's cheeks, leaning in until their lips are touching. He gives Tucker a gentle kiss and pulls away. Tucker blushes deeply, his heart racing and his whole body feeling warm. The two stare at each other for a moment, both unable to say anything. Robert chuckles, seeing how red his bf's face is. Of course, his face was red, too. Just not as much. 

"You look like a tomato." Robert pointed out, a lighthearted grin on his face.

The flustered boy pulls his hands up to cover his red face. He felt like was going to faint out of happiness. He was thankful he wasn't standing at the moment. His legs felt like jello and he knows he would've collapsed if he wasn't sitting on the couch.

"Don't hide your cute little face from me, Tuckster," Robert cooes as he slowly removes his bf's hands, locking eyes with him once more. Once again, Robert leans down, pressing his lips against Tucker's again. Once again, they both fall into the kiss. This time, this one lasted longer, a few seconds. Feeling teasy, Robert reaches down and grabs Tucker's rear, causing the blonde's blue eyes to go wide. He pulled himself away from the kiss and squeaked. Robert chuckled again and removed his hand off of the other. 

"Love you," Robert says softly.

"I love you, too." Tucker responded, resting his head on Robert's chest again.


End file.
